Angel Perfect
by KarateChick
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts. And Harry likes her, but is she hiding something? My first fic. Please R/R Flames will be used to cook my marshmallows.
1. The new girl

Disclaimer- JKR owns it all.  
  
Calmer- I own Angel Perfect.  
  
Angel Perfect  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The New Girl  
  
"Get up! Get up! If you are late to the train it's not my fault. I got up on time!"  
  
Harry Potter woke up to his Aunt Petunia yelling. He then remember, today he would leave the Dursley's and go to his Favorites place. School- Hogwarts School of witchcraf and Wizardry-.  
  
"Yes." He whispered.  
  
He got up. Threw a shirt on and pull on some pants. He would put on his robes for school on the train. Ran out of his room and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
His truck and other items were all ready in the car.  
  
He Jumped in to the car and was ready to go even before The Dursley's were out of the house.  
  
Dudley made a fuss about sitting next to him as usual. He was, thou he would not admit it, afraid of Harry. Harry was a wizard. A Famous one at that. Harry was the one boy who was not killed when Voldemort tried to. Voldemort had killed his parents.  
  
At the train station Harry got a trolley and put his trunk and Owl- hedwig- and Broom on it. He went to platforms 9 and 10, stood between them and ran straight towards the wall and pop out on the other side, On to platform 9 . (Where he was supposed to be.)  
  
He got on the train and started looking for his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Grenger. He went to their usual compartment and sat down when he noticed a girl was sitting in the compartment. She had light brown hair with gold streaks in it, it was also very curly. Her eyes were Dark brown and her lips a dark pink. Harry noticed that she was extremely pretty.  
  
"Hello ......who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Hi I am..." but Hermione and Ron chose that time to come  
  
in.  
  
"Harry we've been looking for you."  
  
"Hi guy's I was just this girl's name, she is new, why don't you sit DOWN."  
  
Harry was a little annoyed at his friends for coming in right then. He would have like it if he could have talked to this Pretty Girl alone. (A/N Harry is acting like a -Beep- -Beep- right now, but on with the story.)  
  
"Were sitting DOWN." Ron said copying Harry's why-of-saying-DOWN.  
  
"I am sorry... these are my friends..."  
  
"Hermione Grenger and Ron Weasley and your Harry Potter." She interrupted.  
  
`Yes I know you. I am Angel Perfect."  
  
Harry stared at her. How did she know who Ron and Hermione were? He could see how she knew who he was. But them?  
  
"Your not from England are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"No she's not you idiot, she's from America." Hermione snapped.  
  
"How do you know? " He shot back.  
  
" `Cause I am." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah, that's how." Hermione said.  
  
That is when Draco Malfoy and his crew- Crabbe and Goyle- decided it was time to Make their yearly visit to the 3 friends.  
  
"Well, well, well look's like we got our little group. Potter, Weasley, and Grenger. But wait... who is this very pretty young lady?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"She's..." Harry started.  
  
"You...." Ron interrupted.  
  
"Go away...." Hermione interrupted.  
  
"I am Angel Perfect."  
  
"Well I am very pleased to meet you."  
  
Angel just looked at him, then stood and went over to him looking, to Harry,  
  
like a queen has she did.  
  
"And your Draco Malfoy." She purred.  
  
Harry could not help but noticed that she was looking very sexy.  
  
"Yes I am, how would you like to come and sit with us instead of these low life's?"  
  
he asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She then turned to us and gave us a look that said, I will be right back, then winked.  
  
She turned back to Malfoy and left.  
  
"What is she doing?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Don't yell, she's going to do something to Malfoy. Something that we would very much like to do to him." Harry said quickly to Angel's defense sounding really stupid as he did.  
  
"How do you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know." Harry answered.  
  
They sat in silence.  
  
5 minuets later Angel came running back in, out of breath.  
  
"What happen?" The three asked.  
  
"Wait..."  
  
Malfoy came running in 30 seconds later.  
  
"I will get you back you B****." He hissed. He had a bruise on his right eye and his lip was bleeding.  
  
He was also limping.  
  
He left after that.  
  
Harry figured he got hit in the nuts.  
  
He put up his hand and said, "Go Angel."  
  
She clapped it and said, "Thanks."  
  
"What... How..?" Ron stuttered.  
  
"He got to close." She answered simply.  
  
"Oh." He said grinning.  
  
A/N Please R/R. if you do I will right the next chapter.  
  
Thanks! 


	2. The Sorting

Disclaimer- JKR owns it all.  
  
Claimer- I do own angel.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The sorting  
  
  
  
They all got into their robes. And sat back down. Harry could not stop looking at angel. "Harry, Earth to Harry." Ron said noticing how Harry was looking at Angel.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um… could we talk out side?" Ron asked him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two boys went out side.  
  
"All right, Harry tell me why you can't get your eyes off of Angel."  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Oh Harry likes her." Ron whispered.  
  
"Do not.'  
  
"Do to."  
  
Do not."  
  
"Do to."  
  
"Do… oh I give up."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Why what?" Harry asked back.  
  
"Why do you like her?"  
  
"I don't know I just think she is pretty and is very smart, plus did you see how she knew all our names, not just mine?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well… can we go back in?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Angel's point of view-  
  
When Harry left the room Hermione asked," You like him don't you?"  
  
"What?'  
  
"You like Harry."  
  
(A/N this next part was happening at the same time as the boy's were arguing.)  
  
"Do not.'  
  
"Do to."  
  
"Do not.'  
  
"Do to."  
  
"Do… oh I give up."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Angel asked, a little annoyed.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Right."  
  
Then the boys came in.  
  
Harry look at angel then at Hermione. They were being very quit.  
  
"Ron, who do you think is go to win the house cup?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.  
  
And they lunged into a talk about who would win.  
  
  
  
In the Great Hall the 3 friends waited to clap for those who got into their house. Harry noticed Angel was standing a little ways away from the 1st years looking very calm.  
  
When the last 1st year had been sorted, Professor Dumbledor stood and said,  
  
"Some of you may already meet Miss Angel Perfect," looking at Malfoy," that is her name for those who have not. She is a stunted from America, who will be with the 5th years. She will know be sorted."  
  
Angel sat on the stool and the hat was put on her head. It seemed to take forever. Like it did with Harry.  
  
Finally the Hat shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The whole Gryffindor table cheered.  
  
Angel's point of view-  
  
She watched has the 1st years got sorted. She all ready knew what she would be in, Gryffindor, so was not worried. Finally they called her name. She sat on the stool and waited.  
  
"Oh well let's see… You have a very strange gift. You can see the future. Hmmm… you seem to say you will be in Gryffindor. Why?" The hat asked.  
  
"You should know." She whispered.  
  
"Oh you like Potter… I remember when I sort him. He did not want to be in Slytherin, no sir. He would have been great in it. But he instead on not being in that house. Oh well. Well I will put you with him. You could also be great in Slytherin just to let you know." The hat said.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.  
  
She ran off to the Gryffindor table, where they were all cheering.  
  
A/N Please review. And if you got nothing nice to say, don't say anything.  
  
Next chapter up soon. 


	3. Divination

Disclaimer- JKR owns it all.  
  
Claimer- I own Angel.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Class  
  
  
  
While eating Angel listened to the others talk.  
  
"I wonder if we are going to have a quite year?" Ron asked.  
  
"I hope." Harry answered.  
  
She knew what they were talking about. She had studied it in her school in America and had seen it in her dreams. Before it happened of course.  
  
"Angel how did you know all our names?" Harry asked breaking her thoughts.  
  
"Um…. Well we studied you guys in my old school."  
  
"You studied us?!?!" the 3 yelled in aw.  
  
'Yeah, you especially Harry. You guys are that famous." Angel said looking him in the eye.  
  
She decided not to tell them about her gift.  
  
She finished her meal and followed Hermione to the Common room.  
  
When she got there she went to her bed, put her p.j.'s on and went to bed.  
  
  
  
The next morning Angel woke with the others, got dressed and went down to the Great hall (now that she knew the way she did not have to wait for Hermione.).  
  
When she got to the Great hall Harry and Ron were all ready there.  
  
She sat across from Harry.  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
"Hi Angel."  
  
Ron looked at both of them but said nothing. Hermione came in then and sat down across from Ron.  
  
"Hi Ron."  
  
"Hi Hermione."  
  
Harry looked at both of them but said nothing.  
  
Angel laughed.  
  
Then they all did.  
  
"Angel what extra class are you taking?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Umm…"angel said untying the paper from the owl who had just come.  
  
"Divination."  
  
"Oh… you will hate it." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Hermione quit in third year." Harry explained.  
  
"Hope you can walk fast for a long time." Hermione whispered.  
  
  
  
In Divination-  
  
"Today we will look in others soul and see what we can find." Professor Trelawney said.  
  
She then drawled on about what do to and how to do it. Angel was about to fall asleep. When she heard,  
  
"I will be parenters with our new student, Angel.  
  
Just follow what the book says if you need help."  
  
Angel's heart skipped a beat. She was going to see her gift; she was going to tell everyone about it.  
  
"All right dear, I will go first."  
  
The Professor put her hands on her chest and seemed to go into a trance.  
  
Here it comes. She thought.  
  
Sure enough 10 seconds later Professor Trelawney gave a soft scream.  
  
Everyone in the room turned to stare.  
  
"She… she can…."  
  
"Spit it out." Ron muttered.  
  
The professor looked at Ron and whispered,  
  
"She can she the Future!"  
  
Everyone now looked at Angel.  
  
A/N Hey thanks to those who reviewed! Terri would you please look over my story and tell me the mistakes, Please.  
  
And thanks to Karavenclan for reviewing every chapter. Here is the next one.  
  
Also to:  
  
J-law  
  
Sasha Warren  
  
Azba – I like her name! It is not cheesy! 


	4. the Vision

Disclaimer- J.k.R. owns it all.  
  
Claimer- I do own Angel and the plot.  
  
A/N Trelawney was not scared but surprised to see Angels' gift.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Vision  
  
  
  
1 "So…" Harry said.  
  
Thank you Harry, Angel whispered.  
  
"Right, class get back to work." The Professor said.  
  
For the rest of the class Harry was distracted. All he think was that Angel could tell/see the future.  
  
"Class dismissed. Angel please come up here I will write you a pass to your next class."  
  
Harry went out with the rest of the class. He was walking down the stairs with Ron when he decided to wait for Angel.  
  
"Harry come on." Ron said.  
  
"No, I am going to wait for Angel."  
  
"You do not have a pass."  
  
"Don't care." Harry replied.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Ron walked away. Harry sat on the floor looking up at the trap door that was the door to Divination.  
  
Finally the ladder came down and Angel climbed down. She was half way when she stopped. She seemed to go into a trance. This lasted for about 30 seconds when she gave a soft scream and fell off the ladder. She landed with a 'Thud' and the floor. There was blood starting to come from her head.  
  
Harry ran over to her and called to Professor Trelawney. He ripped off his robe and tied it around Angel's head.  
  
"She had a vision." The Professor said as she pick angel up with her wand.  
  
"Let's go." She said to Harry.  
  
They ran all the way to the hospital wing. (Which was a LONG way.)  
  
"Hello Harry, how are …."  
  
"Pease help." Harry gasped.  
  
Then Angel came in floating 5 feet above the ground.  
  
"On my. Put her on the bed." Madam Pomfrey instructed.  
  
She unwrapped the robe-which was now socked with blood- and went to work.  
  
When she was done she turned to Harry and Professor Trelawney,  
  
"She will be out for a Hour or so. You go to your normal routine."  
  
"Please may I stay here with her." Harry said giving her a puppy dogface.  
  
"No… oh all right stop looking at me like that." She said with a smile.  
  
Harry sat down next to Angel's bed.  
  
Oh Angel. What did you see? What made you fall? Harry thought.  
  
Soon Harry found himself drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N hey I wrote a long chapter!  
  
Kravenclaw- thanks for reviewing. I wrote another chapter so you have to write more to.  
  
Please R/R! No flames please. 


	5. The second Vistion

Disclaimer- J.K.R. owns it all.  
  
Claimer- I own Angel and the plot.  
  
  
  
Angel Perfect  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Second Vision  
  
  
  
Angel woke in the hospital wing. She saw Harry sleeping on the end of her bed. Her head was killing her. She then remembered the vision.  
  
Harry and Malfoy were fighting I came to help Harry he pushed me out of the way.  
  
"Get help." He whispered.  
  
I turned to start running but tripped on something. I looked down and saw it was Harry's Body. He was Dead. Malfoy was laughing.  
  
"Come here Angel." And against my will I did.  
  
We were then in his dorm he tied me to the bed. I could not do anything. It was like magic, probably was magic. He then was undoing my robe. And he was laughing.  
  
"I said I would get you back for what you did."  
  
Then it was over.  
  
Harry woke up and saw me awake.  
  
"Hi Angel."  
  
"Hi Har…" I started but stopped because it hurt too much.  
  
"Don't talk if it hurts."  
  
I just looked at him. He did not know. He did not that he would die. He seem worried about me. Did he know that he was going to die for me? No he didn't.  
  
I felt another vision coming. Then:  
  
I was still in Malfoy's bedroom chamber. He was still undressing me. He then was on top of me. I was scared. I could do nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
It was over.  
  
Harry's Point of view-  
  
She woke up before I got up. I felt her move. That was what work me.  
  
"Hi angel."  
  
"Hi Har…"  
  
I could see the pain on her face.  
  
"Don't talk if hurts to much."  
  
She just looked at me. She seemed to look past me. Then it happened again. She was having another vision.  
  
I called for Madam Pomfrey.  
  
  
  
  
  
They made me go down for supper in the Great Hall. I did not want to leave Angel but they made me.  
  
I sat down at the table but did not eat anything.  
  
"Harry you got to eat something." Ron insisted.  
  
I tried but the food stuck to my mouth. I got up and was walking back to the doors when Malfoy walked in front of me.  
  
"Not know Malfoy."  
  
"Oh yes, know Potter. I say we have a fight and who ever wins gets to keep angel."  
  
"And I malfoy say No, I do not want to fight because you would lose and if you did win Angel would finish you off."  
  
But malfoy did not move.  
  
"Then what do you got to lose Potter?" he asked.  
  
"Your right, what to I got to lose? Let's go."  
  
  
  
Angel was sitting in her bed when she got the feeling that the vision was about to come true. Harry was going to Fight Malfoy.  
  
She jumped out of bed ignoring the pain in her head, and ran out of the wing before anyone could see her. She followed her feelings. And of course they did not lie. I looked into an empty classroom. There they were. About to get started.  
  
A/N Cliff hanger! Ha! You will just have to read the next chapter. 


	6. The Truth

Disclaimer- J.K.R. owns the whole Harry Potter thing.  
  
Claimer- I do own Angel.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The truth  
  
  
  
Angel started. What was she going to do? They were just about to fight. She had never stopped a vision from happing.  
  
"Stop!" she yelled.  
  
Harry looked up. Angel? What was she doing down here. What was she doing out of bed? Harry saw the fright in her eyes. Did she know?  
  
"I said stop."  
  
"We heard you the first time." Malfoy said.  
  
"Then do as I say."  
  
"You're a little late for that." He answered.  
  
"Don't care."  
  
"Malfoy leave Harry alone and just take me."  
  
"Um… good point."  
  
He started to walk towards me but Harry shouted,  
  
"No!"  
  
"Harry, shut up and to as you're told for once!" I yelled at him.  
  
I saw the hurt in his eyes when I said that.  
  
"Harry I am sorry."  
  
He just turned around.  
  
Did he know I was saving his life? No. Better me then him.  
  
Then I felt the feeling again. No. Not know. Not here. Seems I get them all the time know. Don't know why.  
  
No, no, no…  
  
But then all I saw was blackness.  
  
  
  
Harry felt crushed when Angel yelled at him. He turned away. Why was she yelling? He then heard a thud. He tuned back around and saw angel in the floor. Had she had another vision? Or had Malfoy done something?  
  
"Angel."  
  
Harry ran over to her. He was going to pick her up but Malfoy did it first.  
  
"Let me."  
  
He picked her up and started towards the hospital wing.  
  
  
  
When they got there Madam Pomfrey was all ready there and ready to go.  
  
"Put here back on the bed."  
  
Malfoy gently put her on the bed.  
  
We waited for a long time. Malfoy and I said nothing to each other. What was there to say?  
  
  
  
Angel's Point of view  
  
I was in the Hospital wing. There was somebody there. I could feel them, but could not see them. Then that something sat on my bed. The air seemed to shimmer, and then Harry came out of nowhere.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Oh hi Angel."  
  
"What do you want Harry?"  
  
"I want…"  
  
Then it ended. 


	7. What Harry Wants

Disclaimer- No pep's I do not own this- JKR does-.  
  
Claimer- I DO own Angel and the plot.  
  
A/N- To those who were confused, Angel hit the ground because she had another vision (Why am I putting sooo many visions?). Also the little voice in Angel's head is between the `' . K?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
What Harry wants  
  
Angel woke to find both Harry and Draco in the end of her bed.  
  
`Surprised that they did kill the other.' She thought. Then Harry and Ron both woke up.  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
"Hi Angel do..."  
  
"Angel are you..."  
  
"Shut up!" (A/N is there a space there?)She yelled.  
  
They both stared at her. She stared back.  
  
"All right, now that your quite, I want each of you one at a time what you two were doing, just me I will know if your lying."  
  
"I wanted to fight Harry for you." Malfoy said.  
  
"Same here." Harry said.  
  
"Good, well I guess."  
  
"Angel how would you know if we were lying?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I saw it in my vision."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
Harry came back after supper. He stared at Angel sleeping so peacefully in the hospital wing. She looked very snug.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Oh, Hi Angel."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want... well if...no... when you are feeling better I was wondering if you want to go to the... dancewithme?"  
  
"SureIwouldloveto."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"When is the dance and what kind of dance is it?"  
  
I asked.  
  
"It's on February 14^th. It's a Valentine dance."  
  
"K."  
  
"Well I will see you later."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Harry just stood there.  
  
"Um... Harry?"  
  
"Right."  
  
He started to walk away but then turned around, came back to me, kissed me on the lips, then left.  
  
"Right." I whispered to my self.  
  
`Well now that you got what you want you can go to sleep now.'  
  
Go away no asked you to come.  
  
`Exactly. Right now about the sleep...'  
  
Just shut the F*** up!  
  
`You really need to go to sleep. Your swearing.'  
  
FINE!!! If you will shut up I will.  
  
`Ok...'  
  
Hey!  
  
`...'  
  
Good. Good night.  
  
A/N I knew that it's a little short but it is close to the End of the book.  
  
Angel has little voices in her head and they like to bother her, as you saw in this chapter. They will continue to do this in the next chapter. And maybe the next one. REVIEW!!!! I would like at least 5 more reviews, maybe 10?  
  
~ Holds up her hands and grins. ~  
  
Maybe. 


End file.
